


Birds

by Sinhaya



Series: Pink au [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Student Choi Youngjae, Tattoo Artist Im Jaebum | JB, im sorry this is sad and completely bs, tattoos and piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: “Hyung, have you chosen yet?” Youngjae asks, whining in impatience.Jaebeom looks up at the younger, closing the designs’ file in his hands. He gets up slowly, moving from the back of the counter to get closer to Youngjae.“Yes. Follow me.”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: Pink au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lichiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichiii/gifts).



> so this is for lily @lunaeilee on twitter  
> you're an amazing friend and truly this is nothing next to your amazing talent ^-^
> 
> ps: I know you have already read like 90% of this but well now its published and yeah

“Hyung, have you chosen yet?” Youngjae asks, whining in impatience. 

Jaebeom looks up at the younger, closing the designs’ file in his hands. He gets up slowly, moving from the back of the counter to get closer to Youngjae.

“Yes. Follow me.”

* * *

Jaebeom wasn’t expecting his day to turn this way. The older had all these plans in mind: ordering some food, playing games before going to bed all relaxed, but Youngjae appeared, troubling his plans and his heart. 

He wasn’t expecting for Youngjae to come waltzing in his shop, just before closing hours, demanding to get a tattoo and a piercing. 

“Hyung, it’s Jinyoung-Hyung, he was supposed to come to help me pick, but he rain checked last minute because Jackson Hyung was sick. And, now, there’s no one to help me pick”, Youngjae said to him immediately as he entered the shop. 

Park Jinyoung, that motherfucker. Jaebeom knew that his best friend purposely let Youngjae come alone to the shop, knew that it was one of his plans to get his two friends together, knew that Jinyoung was planning on setting Jaebeom up with his crush.

“Help me Hyung,” Youngjae asked, pouting, voice full of aegyo, and who was Jaebeom to refuse the younger?

That’s how, a few minutes later, he is doing his best to look for a tattoo design, but Youngjae is very picky, and very determined, and Jaebeom is lost.

“Hyung, this one is too small, I won’t even see it”

“Hyung, this one is too flashy, I’ll only see this when I look in the mirror”

The older sighs as Youngjae rejects for the 5th time his suggestion, and he swears he won’t find a design until he hears the younger scream.

“Hyung!!! This one, this one !!! I want this one!!!”

Jaebeom looks at the familiar design and smiles lightly. It was one of his own sketches, a simple flight of birds, in various sizes.

“ Are you sure, Youngjae-yah? You won’t try to find something wrong with this one as well?” He asks, to make sure the younger was confident on getting this one.

“Hyung, all the other designs you showed me weren’t yours, this one is definitely your style. I want a piece of you of me Hyung.” Youngjae says as he stares intently at the older.

Jaebeom can’t help but falter at his words, Youngjae wanted a piece of him on his body?

His heart starts beating a little bit faster, his insides turning warm at the words, and Jaebeom can feel his cheeks getting warmer. Youngjae is still staring at him, expression very serious, but Jaebeom breaks away the eye contact, turning around precipitately, feeling intimidated by the younger.

“Let’s- let’s look for piercings, Youngjae,” He says as he takes the corresponding file, “ Do you have any idea ?” he asks, avoiding to look the other in the eyes.

“No, not really. I was thinking dick piercing but I didn’t wear the right pants for that.” The younger answers and Jaebeom definitely stops breathing as he hears the words.

_ dick piercing? _

Thank god Youngjae didn’t wear the right outfit, he might have called an ambulance for the older otherwise. 

“ You can choose Hyung,” Youngjae tells him

“Do you have a placement preference or …” Jaebeom asks, making sure the younger didn’t actually care about it.

“No, I chose the tattoo, you choose the piercing,” Youngjae says, shrugging his shoulders, as he turns around to look at the shop’s interior.

Jaebeom opens the file, mindset on that one piercing that would look amazing on the younger. As he looks at the different models, he knows exactly what to choose for him, the perfect piercing.

A navel piercing.

* * *

  
  


“So, do you want the tattoo before or after the piercing? Also, where do you want your tattoo again ?” Jaebeom asks, as he washes his hands and prepares the material. He can hear shuffling behind him, probably Youngjae taking off his clothes.

As he turns back to look at the younger, he chokes on his own saliva. 

He sees Youngjae, shirtless, comfortably sitting in the massage chair, scrolling on his phone. 

Jaebeom can’t help but shamelessly stare, eyes fixed on the small flower the younger had tattooed on his lower stomach. He walks closer to him, as he repeats his question.

“Oh, I thought upper rib could be nice, no?” Youngjae answers nonchalantly, not realizing Jaebeom was suffering internally, trying not to stare too much.

The design was simple, but the placement was very particular, very close to the bones, so Youngjae would definitely feel the pain, and Jaebeom tells the other that.

“ Ribs are one of the most painful parts to tattoo on the human body, you’re gonna really feel the needle Youngjae-yah,” Jaebaom says, trying to dissuade the other from choosing that part, for him and his sanity.

“It’s okay Hyung, It’s a small one,” Youngjae says trying to reassure the older, “ plus you’re the one tattooing me. It’s gonna be fine.” He adds, smiling brightly and Jaebeom swears he can see stars in the younger’s eyes.

“So what do we start with, piercing or tattoo?” The older asks once again, looking through the drawers uselessly because the piercings are on the other side of the room, and Youngjae knows that. That’s probably why the older can hear laughter in his answer 

“Tattoo first, I want to keep the surprise for later” 

Because, yes, Youngjae insisted that Jaebeom doesn’t tell him which piercing and where he was gonna do it, ‘ _ don’t spoil the surprise Hyung _ ’ in his own words.

Somehow, halfway in the tattoo, just as he begins the third bird, Jaebeom hears whimpers. 

“Youngjae-yah? Are you okay? It is too painful?” he asks as he stops the tattoo gun for a few moments.

“N-no, it’s okay Hyung. It’s the last bird right?” Youngjae whispers, voice trembling a bit and Jaebeom feels his heart clench at the sound because he can’t do anything about it, apart from continuing tattooing the younger.

“It’s the last one baby,” he says softly as he takes the gun back to draw the last bird.

A few minutes later, Jaebeom is done with the tattoo but he still has to do the navel piercing. Next to him, Youngjae gets up slowly, hissing as sits.

“Do you want to see the tattoo? Before I wrap it up?” The older asks as he turns to open a drawer behind him.

“Yes, let me just get up,” Youngjae says as he climbs down from the chair. 

Jaebeom looks up as the younger touches and feels his tattoo in front of the big mirror, he only looks at the younger’s reflection, observing, staring at each and every part of his body, at his eyes that are running along with the fingers he’s using to trace the fresh tattoo. 

Shaking his head, breaking forcefully the stare, he takes out his piercing material from one of the drawers, keeping the small shiny jewel hidden in his gloved hand.

He turns to see Youngjae sitting back on the chair, and he puts back the piercing in order to wrap the younger’s tattoo.

As soon as he is finished, he looks up from his crouched position to look at the younger’s face.

“It’s late already, are you sure you want the piercing now?” He asks, making sure Youngjae was still on board for the procedure.

“Yes Hyung,” the latter says confidently, staring back at him.

“You will need to lie down for this,” Jaebeom says as he gets up to take the hidden jewel.

He takes out the hollow needle, already sterilized and ready to use. Youngjae is still shirtless, eyes closed in anticipation, and Jaebeom moves very slowly towards the younger’s navel.

* * *

A shiver goes through Youngjae as the cold needle touches him on his stomach. He stops breathing as he realizes what the older had planned for him. He opens his eyes wide, observing as Jaebeom puts a black spot just above his belly button, as he uses a forceps to keep the area taut, how he stares back at him seconds before piercing the skin. 

Youngjae stops breathing for a few minutes as he feels the needle entering his skin forcefully, his eyes start watering again, and a whimper of pain escapes him.

“Sunshine, it’s okay, it’s already done. I only have to put in the barbell now,” The older whispers as he caresses briefly the younger’s thigh.

Youngjae stares at his own stomach and at Jaebeom’s hands, as the other puts the jewelry in, gasping as he feels the older’s touch on his sensitive stomach. His tears start to fall, wetting his cheeks, and he’s pulled into a warm embrace very quickly.

Jaebeom takes the younger in his embrace, turning them over so that the older would be sitting in the chair, with Youngjae on his lap.

The latter is still sobbing, from what, he doesn’t know, but Jaebeom can’t help but want to comfort and hug the other.

“ Baby, Angel, it’s fine, you’re okay, it’s finished and it’s so so beautiful on you, I love it,” He whispers to the other.

Youngjae breathes loudly, shuddering as he feels the warmth seeping from the older, as he feels the breath hitting on the back of his neck.

He looks up at the older, who was already looking at him, most specifically at his lips. He watches as the older’s stare intensifies, as Jaebeom comes closer to him, the distance between them shortening by the second, unsurprisingly feeling a soft feeling on his lips.

Jaebeom was kissing him, gently at first, lips moving together, the older nibbling at Youngjae lower lip, the latter whimpering at the sudden pain. He opens his mouth in shock, letting Jaebeom’s tongue in. 

The kiss turns deeper as Jaebeom shifts his hand to grope at the younger ass, whereas Youngjae grips at the older’s hair, the soft locks intertwined between his fingers.

Their breathing becomes heavy as they search for oxygen in the other’s being, as they try to live off of each other.

Jaebeom had just begun to kiss the other’s neck, Youngjae moaning, whimpering in his arms when a few knocks are heard.

“Hyung, Jaebeom Hyung ?” A voice says, ”Bam and I are waiting for you to come out, are you finished? You promised us hanwoo,” It continues.

Jaebeom sighs as he recognizes the voice on the other side of the door. Yugyeom.

He takes a longing look at the man in his arms kissing him deeply one last time before letting him stand and wear his clothes. The older cleans up his work station as slowly as he can, not wanting to waste his precious time with Youngjae. 

“Hyung,” He hears Youngjae say behind him,” Tomorrow, you and me, at the Golden Tiger, 1 pm. Don’t forget!” the younger says as he winks to the older before going out.

Jaebeom is frozen, not able to process what just happened, still thinking about what Youngjae has just said.

‘Is it a date? Is it not?’ he thinks over and over as he finishes cleaning up the shop.

“So Hyung,” Yugyeom calls him as he goes out of his room, “why was Youngjae Hyung here again ?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> meet me on twitter ^-^  
> @sinhaya901
> 
> ( this is unedited and completely not planned so forgive me for everything ^-^)


End file.
